


Coke with Cherries

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Protective!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack visits a club, where Derek needs to do business. It goes awry. There's shameless flirting, Jealousy, and Sluts. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coke with Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful, wonderful thanks to my beta, hollabackgirl, for taking time out of her schedule to beta for me! *hugs* I tried to make a jealous!Stiles story and yeah...this is what I came up with. I wanted more jealously out of Stiles but I quite like how it turned out. Oh well, please enjoy everyone!

She’s flirting shamelessly with Derek, Stiles just knows it! And worst yet, Derek looks like he doesn’t mind! Okay, so he looks like he couldn’t care less about the she-leech, but still, Derek should tell her something, anything. Hell, Derek can growl at her if he wants to! It worked on the bouncer of this club to let him, Isaac, and Scott in considering that all three of them are underage. Maybe he did growl at her, but she’s just faked ignorance, Stiles doesn’t know.

He doesn’t even know why they’re at this club. So what if an old ‘friend’ wanted to talk to Derek concerning werewolf business, and wanted to meet him at a club. It sucks even more that Derek told him to wait here at this table, while he goes off and talks to some old looking dude. That’s when the she-demon who was hanging off the old man, turned her sights onto Derek. His Derek.   

She-slut can go fuck herself, or go dry hump a table or something, he honestly doesn’t care. He knows he’s going to burn in hell, but whatever. He just doesn’t want her wasting any more of Derek’s time. Derek’s time is _his_ time, no one else’s.

Stiles’s jaw starts to hurt and it dawns on him that he’s grinding his teeth. And okay, he totally sounds jealous, but he’s not. He just doesn’t like to share. It’s different. He guesses he missed school that day, when they were teaching the whole ‘sharing is caring’ crap. If Derek Hale is your boyfriend, Would you share him with other people? Fuck no. Just fuck no. No sane person would do that.

He smiles at Isaac and Scott, who are dancing on the dance floor, when he really just wants to go over there, and scratch the crap out of her eyes. He’s never been in a catfight before, but he’s totally ready to go. Okay, not really, because she’s a female, and his dad taught him better. He’ll just have to use his imagination.

Damn, if feels like he needs to put some chapstick on, because his lips feel dry and are probably cracking on him. He hears someone, a male’s voice say “Need something to drink? You look thirsty.”

Stiles turns towards the voice and sees a pretty good looking dude, not as good looking at Derek, but still easy on the eye. No one has anything on Derek. For a quick second, he wonders why this dude is talking to him. Without really thinking, Stiles blurts out “Why are you talking to me?” He catches himself and tries again, “I mean…um…”

“Can’t I talk to someone without a reason?”

Stiles gives him a skeptical look before answering “You’re not trying to get me to trust you, are you? Trust you enough to walk outside with you, where you plan on shoving a dirty rag with chloroform on it over my mouth ;so that you can drag me to some remote place and proceed to do things that are going to win you a golden ticket to hell?”

The stranger blinks a few times before, he breaks out in laughter. He even throws his head back ,and runs one of his hands through his blond hair. After a few minutes, the stranger rubs away the tears that have gathered up at the corner of his eyes as he stares fondly at Stiles. “I’m definitely buying you a drink now.” One more chuckle escapes his lips before he adds “Thank you for that, I needed a good laugh, after the shitty day I’ve had.”

“You’re not insulted even after I basically told you I think you’re a serial killer?”

“Well, you were _asking_ if I was  the serial killer. That should count for something, right?”

Stiles shrugs his shoulders at the stranger as he tries to keep an eye on Derek and his fangirl. In the back of his mind, he knows Derek would never cheat on him. He knows that, but it still royally sucks to see some else flirting, probably doing a shitty job at it, with the person you’re with.  He wants to take this opportunity to study the tramp, but he feels a nudge on his shoulder and he’s reminded that  he’s not alone.

“You okay?” the stranger asks ,concerned,  and follows Stiles’ line of sight. “Is she…yours? The one in the red dress ,whose hanging off that smoking hot dude.”

Now it’s Stiles’s turn to laugh out loud, although he takes him a few more minutes to calm down. Once he’s able to talk, he says “Hell no! I wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole. Hell, not even if you paid me, no sir! She’s…ew!”

“Then what’s up with the death glare? If you weren’t glaring at him, then perhaps you were glaring…at her, hmm?”

“You’re damn curious.”

The stranger smiles and places his hand on the back of Stiles’s chair. He’s about to say something when he’s interrupted. “Hey, is everything okay?” Mr. Stranger is about to tell the newcomer to mind his business, but is interrupted yet again.

“Everything is fine, Isaac. Thanks. Oh wait, care to get me another drink? Coke with extra cherries in it,  please!”

“I thought _I_ was supposed to get _you_ a drink?”

Both Stiles and Isaac raise an eyebrow at the stranger’s tone. It sounded kinda territorial or something. “Who is this?” Isaac whispers to Stiles, ignoring the glare he’s receiving from the other male when he bends close to Stiles’s ear.

“That’s a very good question” Stiles says out loud as he stares at the male on his other side. “Got a name and if so, what is it?”

“Eric. Eric Long.”

“Your last name is ‘Long’? Really dude?”

“Yup, I like to think I live up to that name” Eric winks at Stiles. On Stiles’s other side, Isaac stares at Eric with a weird look, like he’s just lost his head or something. Either way, if Stiles was in any real danger, Derek would be right here, shoving his fist into Eric’s face. If Derek’s cool with it, then he’s cool with it.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back with your cherry coke,” Isaac says. As he heads off to the bar, he feels a strong grip on his hand. He turns to find Eric half-smiling at him.

“That’s fine; I’ll get him his drink myself. You don’t have to worry, okay? Go run off, um, Isaac was it? I’ve got this.”

Before Isaac can tell him anything, Stiles stands up and glares at Eric. “Dude, what the hell is your problem? You don’t talk to him like that. Seriously. Don’t ever talk to Isaac like that, hell, don’t even say his name. I don’t like the way you say it.”

“Hey, hey calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Don’t you know you never tell an angry person to calm down? Look, I don’t know why you’re here, but I don’t need your company. I’m just waiting for my boyfriend who’s that ‘smoking hot dude’ over there. Once he’s done, we might  leave or stay here and enjoy ourselves. Until then, I’m fine hanging out with Isaac and Scott. Scott is Isaac’s boyfriend, and he totally doesn’t look happy. He’s right behind you,” Stiles points over Eric’s shoulder.

Eric turns around and turns back, eyes wide, Eric finally manages to choke out “Look I can tell when I’m not wanted, okay? I’ll just take my drink elsewhere. No harm, no foul.” He edges away from them and tries his best not to flinch under Scott’s piercing glare. Stiles thinks he hears a growl from Scott ,and he’s hit with inspiration. Scott  basically told off this dude and Stiles feels like he should do the same but with _her_. Or at least ,go over there and find out when they can leave. “Wow…well, I’m going to check on Derek ,and see how he’s doing over there, okay? No drinking while I’m gone!”  

Stiles doesn’t know if he should be surprise or not that Derek’s glaze is completely focused on him, as he makes his way over to him. He notices the old man smirking at him ,while the chick is glaring at him. ‘What the hell?’ he can’t help but wonder. Dear god, he’s not a werewolf ,but he can smell her cheap perfume all the way over here. He doesn’t know how Derek can tolerate it because he knows for a fact Derek hates perfume.

“So how’s it going over here? Are you almost done, because I’m pretty sure Scott  is still eyeing the poor sap who was rude to Isaac. I don’t feel like bailing Scott out of jail, and having a long conversation with my dad about why we were at a club tonight.”

“We’re not done here yet. How about you go wait at the bar?” she-demon says, shifting in her seat besides Derek.

It hurts to be polite to people you don’t care to be polite to, it’s painful. It really is. “I could, I really could, but I’m pretty sure the bartender is going to tell me  to buy something. Or send me packing” Stiles’ voice is strained, and he knows he’s giving off a very horrible fake smile to her. This is so not how he pictured his Saturday night. Enough is enough ,as he angrily, and maybe a little sexually frustrated, smashes their mouths together  for  everyone to see. He doesn’t care, this chick needs to know to back off ,and go find someone else to prey on. When he pulls back, he can’t help the smirk on his face at her shocked expression. There, take that.

“I guess this meeting is over then. Thank you, Derek, for coming out here and speaking with me. My granddaughter and I shall be taking our leave” the old man stands up ,and moves to shake Derek’s hand, which Derek shakes back. Surprisingly the old man extends his hand to Stiles, who looks confused , but shakes the offered  hand nonetheless. “Shelley, let’s go ,and please refrain from insulting Derek’s mate by frolicking over Derek. He’s a taken man, honey. I thought I raised you better than that.”

“Grandpa! I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t, I wasn’t doing anything!”

 Stiles is summoning all his will power not to laugh out loud, as he watches Shelley puff up her cheeks in embarrassment. He’s kinda  sad to see this old man go, he feels like they could have gotten along with each other. A real shame it is. Oh well, no more Shelley and her octopus arms. “Have a save trip home you two!” Stiles chirps, grinning like a lunatic. 

 “Whatever. Let’s go, grandpa” Shelley mumbles ,as she grabs her pursue ,and then takes one of her grandfather’s arms in hers. They walk towards the exit of the club.

Grabbing Derek’s hand in his, Stiles starts dragging him towards the table he was occupying earlier ,before deciding to win/save his boyfriend.  Maybe now he can start enjoying his Saturday night with his boyfriend.

“That man was into you. Eric Long.”

“What? No way, I think he was just bored, saw another bored person and probably figured ‘why not?’ or something like that.”

“He was ,and the only reason I didn’t go over there and introduce my fist to his face is because I knew you weren’t aware of it. You’re quite naïve like that.”

“You’re bullshitting me, you’ve got to be. Anyhow, what were you guys talking about? The granddaughter looked like a chatterbox, didn’t she? What was she talking about?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to her. I was there to talk to Mr. Sinclair, not her. By the way ,did you honestly think I would have let him take you outside, let alone drug you and take you to some remote place? Golden ticket to hell? Really, Stiles?”

“I-I…well, you know how my mind likes to run away with me- _you were listening_! Wait! Seriously, Derek, you were listening to our conversation?”

“Of course I was listening. I’m  always going to listen in when another male is next to what’s mine.”

“Aww, Derek! That’s so sweet….and possessive; but sweet nonetheless.”

“Whatever. Do you still want your coke with cherries?”

“Yup and if you keep this up, someone’s going to get lucky tonight! Namely me!”

Derek shakes his head, smirking, before going to get Stiles’s drink.


End file.
